Violence Jack (Character)
Violence Jack is the main protagonist and titular character in Go Nagi's Violence Jack manga and OVA series. Background Violence Jack is a giant, 10 to 12 ft seemingly unstoppable inhuman man, who after been uncovered from under some rubble, wanders the wastelands of a destroyed post-apocolyptic Kanto, which had been destroyed by the "Great Kanto Hellquake". Kanto is now ruled by a psychopathic, samurai warlord named the Slum King, who quickly becomes a rival to Jack and the two clash multiple times, with Jack ultimately emerging victorious in the two's final fight. Jack fights several other enemies throughout the manga and OVAs. It was later revealed that he was the reincarnation of Akira Fudo/Devilman. Jack possesses many abilities such as massive strength, skill with his giant Jack knife (of which he gets his name), agility and an incredible ability to heal most wounds almost instantly. Forms Jack has several different forms that he possesses during his journey around the Kanto Wasteland, all of which are separate entities in the original Violence Jack, but are instead alternate forms in Shin Violence Jack. Jack Jack's standard form, and the one he most commonly takes. This version of Jack is 2.5 metres tall, with his jackknife appropriately scaled. Jack is incredibly strong in this form, being able to lug an anchor around in Shin Violence Jack with ease, and is able to take on large groups of enemies at once. Lady Jack This forme is a beefed out babe wearing little and usually getting boned by someone or Kapaeru}something. She fights with a whip but also has blades. Kid Jack A teen/tween who makes Gohan look like a CANDY A55 in buffness(and coolness. and manliness. and straightness. ect) He fights with blades but I think he used a bow and arrow once(or was that girl jack?) He also mo lested by Yukiko (but she's like a hot older woman) and he helps some malcontent teens (and a sexy half naked chick(no not arianna grande)) lean that its cool to stay in school) Devilman In the final battle of Violence Jack, the previous three forms of Jack merge together to become Devilman. This is Jack's true form, as in Violence Jack he is the reincarnation of Akira Fudo, still merged with Amon. Anime Violence Jack Harlem Bomber hes voiced by tessho genda who was Taurus Aldebaran in saint Seiya, shu in dragon ball, optimus prime in transformers the headmasters, Younger Toguro (Ototo) in yu yu hakusho, Selece in magic knight rayearth, balgus in escaflowne, Professor D'Artagnan in zATCH bell, primus in transformers Energon(ewwwwwwwwww) and cybertron(ehh), Goki in Shutendoji, Narrator and Cross in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, Count Brocken in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2, Shuwarutsu Negataro in Kekko Kamen OVA 2, Doji in Ys: Castle in the Heavens, Golgo 13 in Golgo 13 Queen Bee, Bojack and Janemba in the dbz movies, Zangief in Capcom vs snk, Soldier Stonekong, Hellride Inobuski in Mega Man X7, Naojiro Abashiri in Abashiri Family, Adon in Berserk, Gogul in Cyber City oedo 808, Masa Bokuto‏‎ in Devilman:The Birth‏‎, Diamond Ryugu; Dino Brachio in dinozaurs, Dante (ep 14); Galf (eps 50-51); Mahari (ep 19); Spade (ep 2) in fist of the north star, shoki in fist of the north star 2, ketta in Garzey's Wing (whyyyyyyy??), Gisou in Hades Project Zeorymer, Morgan Scott in lily c a t(that was goooood), Prophet in Mazinkaiser OVA 7, bill in Mystery of the Necronomicon (a f-kkin p0rn0!!), Tamonten in New Getter Robo, Yagyuu Jyubei in Ninja Resurrection(nooooooo), Kaido in One Piece, Narumi in Riki-oh ova, Wan Fu in Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture, bill white and inoyama in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku(watch that anime! it'll make u a MAN!!), Joyrock in Slayers the motion picture(mmmmmmmm naga!!), Guile in Street Fighter II V, Tarōja Onimaru in Spirit Warrior AKA Kujaku-oh AKA peacock king(which had a good sega genesis game), Marouji in Sword For Truth(noooooooooooooo!), Rei in Urusei Yatsura and Kyuubi no Youku in Naruto. Violence Jack Evil Town In here he's voiced by Kiyoshi Kobayashi who also was Daisuke Jigen in Lupin III (awesome!!), Narrator in The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (love it! super positive! the anti evangelion), Watari/Quillsh Wammy in Death Note (that was a good one), Eigen Yumekanou in Megazone 23(which was part of Robotech for a while), Adrien Rubinsky in Legend of the Galactic Heroes (over 100 ovas!!), Avdol in the 90s Jojo's bizarre adventure (manly), Aiguille Delaz in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory(I otta watch dat), Zanin in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman (weird how he's also Jack), James Moriarty in Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (love dat series!!), Jubei Yagyu in some Samurai Shodown stuff(nice!!) and Narrator/ Jukai in Blood Will Tell: Tezuka Osamu's Dororo(Tezuka AND Nagai!? he also did sentai so that's Ishinomori too! all the greats!) Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎ In here he's played by the late Unshō Ishizuka who also was Jack in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 3, Narration and Void in berserk, Jet Black in Cowboy Bebop (that's racist), Shuuzou Saionji (ep 3); Wang (ep 2) in Cyber City Oedo 808 (c-ck s-ckin awesome!!), Katsumi Seta in Devil Lady, Kaim in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene and CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2, Vajramon in Digimon tamers (oh joy, the evangelion of Digimon), Hercule in dbz kai and super,Jeff Bogard in the 1st fatal fury video, Bounty Hunter B (ep 8) in fist of the north star 2, , Bunta Fujiwara in Initial D, Joey Jostar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Shio Sakaki in KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple, Guld Goa Bowman in Macross Plus, Ernest Johnson and Narrator in Macross Delta, Hayato Daimon in Mahoromantic(hot), Zabuza Momochi in Naruto, Sanga in New Fist of the North Star, Kizaru in One Piece, Narrator in Pokémon, Tetsurou Yoshinogawa/Sailor Chef (ep 179) in Sailor Stars, Soga in Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken, Dr Gel in Space Dandy, Karl Haushofer; Mahamayuri Vidyaraja (ep 2) in Spirit Warrior/Kujaku Oh/ Peacock King, Tenkai Sumeragi In Steel Angel Kurumi 2, Blanka in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie(my fave fighter), Morrison in Tales of Phantasia, Heihachi in the new Tekken cr-p, Priest in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Narrator in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber, Dr. Hell in Mazinger Z Infinity, Wolf Hawkfield in Virtua Fighter, Dixon in Virus Buster Serge (a masami Obari anime? at least it wasn't one of his several p0rn0es), Gozaburo Kaiba in Yugioh season 0, Gustav in Zatch Bell and Donovan in the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge anime CB Chara Go Nagai World In CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 3‏‎ he is made from a piece of Akira Fudo that fell off of Ghoul and went to the newly created Violence Jack World and shows up and when they look into Gods eyes when He's thinking of Jack land. After Koji Kabuto nukes Mazinger Z and crashes onto the planet, he appears to Koji and tells him that this land is for Ryu Takuma and Bunta to deal with and they gotta leave. Also he sees Ryo Asuka after Ghoul crashed and walking out w/o memories. After the Mazinger and Devilman homies go, he's looking out at the wastelands and Psycho Jenny teleports in with Miki and askes where Ryo and Akira are. So Jack jumps off a cliff all freaked out and asks for help as God smiles above. He's also played by Unshō Ishizuka in here. Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold